lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorbag
Gorbag was the captain of the Morgul Orcs of Minas Morgul and served the Nazgûl who dwelt in the Dead City. Before the War of the Ring began, Gorbag was involved in stealing weapons that belonged to the Elves. Despite his failure, he was forced to flee back into Mordor, and would return to his regular guard duties in Minas Morgul. However, due to the Silent Watchers exhibiting unease after Frodo Baggins had passed by them, Gorbag and a patrol were sent to Cirith Ungol where Shagrat was in command. While sifting through Frodo's belongings, a dispute began between the two captains after Shagrat claimed ownership of Frodo's Mithril vest, which escalated into a vicious fight all over the fortress between Morgul Orcs and Black Uruks. Gorbag survived much of the fight but was eventually slain by Samwise Gamgee when he attemnpted to kill Frodo. Biography Battle of Lam Nheong In the year TA 3000, Gorbag was involved in the Battle of Lam Nheong. He and Lemqote was sent to steal some Elvish Weapons. When their efforts failed, Gorbag, along with 2 of his bodyguards, were the only ones that survived the battle and fled back to Mordor. Despite his failures which angered Mûrazôr, Gorbag continued his guard duty and was promoted to the rank of Captain of Minas Morgul. War of the Ring On March 13, TA 3003, Gorbag and Shagrat came across the young Hobbit of the Shire; Frodo Baggins, who had been paralyzed by Shelob. They ordered several Uruks to carry Frodo back into the Tower of Cirith Ungol as their prisoner and they would plan to torture him once he awakes. During their return to the tower, Sam, who was carrying the One Ring after he thought that Frodo was dead, overheard them talking. During their conversation, it quickly became apparent that Gorbag was the more observant of the two. After Shagrat says that the Nazgûl were uneasy and that something nearly slipped Gorbag says that something had slipped. Shagrat says that Shelob got him, meaning Frodo, but Gorbag points out that there must have been more than one because someone else cut the cords from Frodo. Shagrat dismissed Gorbag's reasoning by claiming that he always took a gloomy view. Shagrat, who had been in the tower longer, was able to tell Gorbag that Frodo was not dead. On March 14, the two leaders stripped Frodo of his possessions. Upon discovering Frodo's mithril coat, Gorbag tried to keep it, but that was when Shagrat declared that the item belonged to him and that he saw it first. While Gorbag insists it be taken to Sauron, a fight between Gorbag's and Shagrat's followers took place. Gorbag knifed Shagrat but Shagrat throttled him. However, Gorbag did not actually die at that moment. After the fight, Shagrat flees to the Black Gate with the mithril shirt while the wounded Gorbag is left for dead in the tower. He was in fact still alive and was about to torture Frodo when Samwise Gamgee impales him from behind. Category:Males Category:Morgul Orcs Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Morannon orcs